


your viewing pleasure

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, an absolute xiaohencas mess, camboy dejun, im sorry, technically more xiaocas centric but yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: “Sixty-one horny losers,” Xuxi reads off the viewer count and spits with distaste – Guanheng can almost feel the disgust in his voice and as fucked up as all of this is, it’s actually starting to turn him on. “Since you guys paid for this, you bet I’ll make it worth your dirty money.”
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	your viewing pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't planning to write a second wayv fic so soon but dejun has been testing my patience... so

_xiaojun (_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕_ _✿_ _):_ _special stream tonight, 10pm KST. hope to see many of you there uwu_!!

Guanheng stops in his tracks at this notification, draws in a sharp breath – _special,_ he thinks, and Xiaojun’s pretty face flashes in his mind, then followed by a less innocent but equally _pretty_ image of that boy’s ass – his cock aches just so _slightly_. No, Guanheng shrugs the sinful image off, feeble attempts futile – Guanheng steps out of the car and takes a glance at his watch. Welp, its only 7:23PM, there’s still a couple hours to go. He sighs.

The night’s routine is mundane, as usual – Guanheng listlessly scrolls and briefly watches random YouTube recommendations as he takes his time with dinner, the usual gas station takeout. Meh. Everything feels especially subpar tonight, with Guanheng’s mind focused on one thing and one thing only – 10PM special stream. Xiaojun. That lovely little camboy, Guanheng’s _most adored_ – as embarrassing as it may sound, Guanheng cannot help but feel a sense of pride on seeing the recently acquired “Superfan” title when he goes onto Xiaojun’s page – a product of spending unholy amounts of cash and time on the pretty boy. Guanheng regrets nothing. Guanheng had been an occasional user of the platform, jumping streamers here and there – right up until he came across one of Xiaojun’s streams. There was no turning back, ever. Now, that boy was truly _something_ – Guanheng swears Xiaojun has got to be the prettiest boy to ever exist – that jaw structure was an absolute work of art, those thick brows and beautiful lashes, not to mention the cutest plumpest ass and the prettiest pinkest hole – yet he wasn’t excessively popular, which was honestly baffling, but Guanheng appreciated it – as stupid as it sounds, he doesn’t like to _share._

It is now 9:30PM.

Guanheng looks down to see the clear outline of his cock straining against his pants, sighing, uselessly pats at his erection as if to calm it down.

“Not now little one, let’s take a shower and then we’ll have some _fun_.”

-

So _this,_ is what Xiaojun meant by _special_. Good god.

Pink.

Instead of the normal blonde hair the audience was used to – and loved _dearly_ , today Xiaojun had a full crown of the prettiest baby pink hair, blow-dried into the _softest,_ cutest curls and topped off with goddamn kitty ears. The boy was seated on his knees on the bed, and Guanheng catches a glimpse of the pink leather choker Xiaojun has on around his thin neck, complete with a little gold heart charm in the front. Guanheng exhales as he slowly takes in the entirety of Xiaojun and his inviting body – tiny pink buds on the softest chest, the outline of a hard cock in baby pink panties, colour perfectly matching that of his hair and his kitty headband. Further down – were those fucking thigh highs? Translucent baby pink socks that drew up around the middle of the prettiest pale thighs –

“Hello,” a soft voice cuts Guanheng’s thoughts off, “ _Guanheng!_ ”

Guanheng’s heart catches in his chest as he snaps back to reality only to see Xiaojun’s face up close to the camera – and here he can see the little details of Xiaojun’s subtle doll-up: baby pink blush dusted across his eyelids and cheekbones, the look complete with some killer cherry-pink lip gloss painted onto supple lips and – goodness gracious, little pink lollipops dangling from his ears. “First viewer as always,” Xiaojun smiles, beautiful dark eyes crinkling up, he looked so _happy,_ Guanheng feels his heart swell with _adoration_. “Thank you for being such a loyal fan, I’m so grateful for you!”

Xiaojun continues with the casual greetings as viewers slowly flock into the livestream, but all Guanheng can focus on is his how _lovely_ his name sounded in that pretty voice – “Ok we’ve hit 50 viewers, let’s start!”

Xiaojun always begins his streams by going through the live chat, entertaining comments and requests – it is no different today, Xiaojun’s face dangerously close to the camera as he does this, reading comments one-by-one and thanking viewers for their compliments on his newly dyed hair and how pretty his all-pink theme is today, giggling and blushing maddeningly as he does so. Guanheng doesn’t miss how that _sweet,_ teasing tongue darts out to lick at his lips, how Xiaojun bites down hard on his lower lip every now and then whenever he reads a dirty remark aloud –

“Wanna see your asshole,” Xiaojun reads and giggles shyly, the sound breathy. “I was just getting to that–“

Guanheng gulps and takes this as an indication to get comfortable in his chair, pushing his loose slacks and underwear down – hard cock now exposed and _glistening_ just slightly at the tip. Xiaojun’s being the perfect little tease, as usual, movements sinful and lazy before finally giving his audience the full view of his ass, sways those perfect hips side to side just like how he _knows_ his audience likes it. The baby pink material is insanely translucent and barely covers anything, Guanheng groans as his gaze falls onto the perfect dark crease between pale cheeks and the best part yet – the plug nestled in his hole. Not any normal one, but with a fucking pink furry _tail_ to complete the look. Xiaojun briefly glances behind his shoulder to look into the camera and Guanheng curses under his breath as he catches the boy’s playful gaze, starts slowly stroking his own cock – Xiaojun was so sexy and absolutely _knew_ it, knew exactly what he was doing and _owned_ it –

“Like this?” the boy whispers as his fingers slowly hook into the panties to pull them down (not that they did much to conceal anything in the first place), finally giving his audience the full, naked view of his pretty ass. “Wish you could feel this,” Xiaojun whimpers as he lands gentle slaps onto his own ass, Guanheng feels lightheaded watching the sweet subtle ripple of the softest, softest flesh, strokes getting faster, eyes shut tight in pleasure –

“The _fuck_ are you doing, Dejun?”

A deep, loud voice streams from the computer – and Guanheng snaps his eyes open, fingers stopping their slick strokes abruptly. Guanheng looks to the screen, baffled, as a large man appears in frame – clad in a simple white dress shirt and black pants but even the compromised stream quality cannot hide how _handsome_ the man is. Guanheng can see the panic in Xiaojun’s, no– Dejun’s? eyes as the boy scrambles to pull up his panties and frantically reaches over the laptop to push the screen down. The screen is now dark, but the audio still works perfectly.

“Oh my god, _Xuxi_ –”, Guanheng has never heard Dejun sound so _flustered._ The live comments are moving quickly, currently flooded with a mix of _“???”, what happened”, “is everything ok?_ ”, and many are making extremely reasonable guesses about a “ _boyfriend_ ”. After all, Dejun had never explicitly mentioned whether he did or did not have a partner hence that was highly plausible – although it does make Guanheng’s heart sink a little, just the tiniest bit–

Not long after a series of clearly worked-up but muffled exchanges, the screen is flipped back up and the audience is met with a close-up of the man– Xuxi’s face. Guanheng gasps, cock hardening once again where he had left off too abruptly a few minutes ago. Damn. Guanheng can swear these are arguably the two most _beautiful_ human beings he has ever laid his eyes on.

 _Well, if I were Dejun, I’d choose him too_.

Xuxi’s gaze is dark and so _fiery,_ anger so _apparent_ and Guanheng’s breath catches in his chest as he starts stroking his cock slowly again. Viewers are still streaming in, but the comments have slowed to a stop – and Guanheng cannot help but feel worried for a naked Dejun who stands meekly behind Xuxi, gaze cast down, fingers fidgeting anxiously, lower lip worried between his teeth. 

“Sixty-one horny _losers_ ,” Xuxi reads off the viewer count and spits with distaste – Guanheng can almost feel the _disgust_ in his voice and as fucked up as all of this is, it’s actually starting to turn him on. “Since you guys paid for this, you bet I’ll make it worth your _dirty_ money.”

Extremely condescending – yet so terribly arousing.

Dejun only whimpers as he’s manhandled by the larger man onto the bed, face-down and ass-up across Xuxi’s lap. Guanheng moans as Xuxi personally gives them a close up of Dejun’s ass, forces the boy’s soft thighs open with a firm grasp. “Look how much effort my baby has put into this,” Xuxi growls as he runs his fingers through the furry tail. “Dolling up so prettily and using the pretty plugs _I_ personally bought for him, all for you boys,” Xuxi drawls, a tinge of _bitterness_ in his tone, and with a gentle tug the plug slips out of Dejun’s body with a sinful pop – Xuxi’s palms are full of pliant flesh as he pulls Dejun’s cheeks apart to bless the growing audience with the view of Dejun’s hole: soft skin wrinkled and the same shade of cherry pink his lips were, glistening sinfully with lube and Guanheng curses as more of the thick slick Dejun had used to prep himself with dribbles slowly out of his now fluttering hole, clenching with the need to be _filled_.

A loud, crackling spank lands on Dejun’s perfect ass, and Guanheng gasps – the boy’s pliant ass jiggles so _deliciously_ – in contrast to Dejun’s own teasing little slaps, Xuxi is being absolutely _brutal_ but the visual effect is so much more rewarding – Xuxi maintains a firm grip on Dejun’s bony hip as he continues to land more sharp slaps onto his gradually bruising cheeks, revels in the writhing boy’s helpless cries.

“Xuxi please, _please_ –“

“Now I just want to make this very clear,” Xuxi pauses and gives a tight squeeze to Dejun’s warm, reddened ass – the image of soft pink flesh spilling out between tanned, rough fingers makes Guanheng moan loudly. “Your viewing pleasure, _my fucking pleasure_. Understood?”

That is the last thing Xuxi says before flipping the audience off, _cocky_ smirk plastered all across the handsome bastard’s face. Guanheng is pretty sure Xuxi is enjoying this, very much. The same middle finger then plunges right into Dejun’s needy body – there is almost no resistance as the boy’s wet heat hungrily swallows Xuxi’s finger, then one, two more fingers are added – filthy squelching sounds ringing in Guanheng’s ear. He isn’t used to _this_ view and that just all adds to the pleasure. Dejun’s fingers always looked so delicate and slender as they slipped in and out of his body slowly, but now this is an entirely different image, Xuxi’s fingers are so much bigger, they look almost twice the girth – and his pace is absolutely unforgiving, slick-shiny fingers delving in and out of Dejun’s pliant body with sharp and quick strokes, each plunge going in deeper and deeper and Dejun’s making such filthy noises and although the audience cannot see his face ( _a pity_ ), they can see how his thigh-high covered legs are kicking around helplessly, how his hips are needily pushing back onto Xuxi’s fingers, how reddened the wrinkled skin tugging around Xuxi’s fingers has gotten from the _roughness_ of it all.

“On all fours _, slut.”_

Guanheng almost comes to that, the filthiness dripping from Xuxi’s deep voice was so overwhelming, the _power_ this man held – at this point, Guanheng isn’t even sure if he’d rather take Xuxi’s place and fuck the prettiest sounds out of Dejun’s pretty mouth – or take Dejun’s place, get manhandled and fucked into uselessly by this cocky handsome _being_.

And sure enough, pretty Dejun follows just as he’s told to do, trembling limbs supporting his small body on the bed. Guanheng can see the live chat starting to regain activity again, but his mind is too hazy to read through what the rest of the audience is thinking, because Xuxi is starting to unbutton his dress shirt haphazardly – rips the white material off his body before discarding it like a piece of rag and – God, Xuxi was built insanely, body tanned the _perfect_ golden brown, a thin sheen of sweat on his body providing the perfect illumination to his toned muscles and the _best_ of all – there, a magnificently well done dragon tattoo extends from shoulder to shoulder and although Guanheng cannot marvel at all of the details due to the camera quality, he just knows its _stunning_.

But before Guanheng’s thoughts wander too far off, his attention is immediately called back to the stream when he hears the loudest, prettiest noise Dejun has ever made and it sends tingles down his spine – a pitched cry of “ _Xuxi”_ , filled with pleasure and pain and all things _sinful_. The camera angle has been adjusted, probably by Xuxi – the screen now presents a close-up of Xuxi’s cock buried balls deep into Dejun’s smaller body, the boy’s pink rim stretched impossibly tight around Xuxi’s girth. The contrast between Xuxi’s tanned hips and hands and Dejun’s pale, flushed skin was something Guanheng never would’ve imagined he _needed_ to see.

It was beautifully sinful.

“Dejun, so fucking _tight_ , so _good_ ,” Xuxi gasps, and this is the first time Guanheng senses the slight crumble in Xuxi’s tough façade, but it doesn’t last long – after taking a few seconds to adjust to the grip of Dejun’s heat, Xuxi’s fingers dig into Dejun’s slender waist to pull out slightly – Guanheng’s head spins terribly as the length of Xuxi’s large cock is slowly exposed – Dejun’s rim desperately clings on, pulls along with Xuxi’s girth – soon followed by a merciless slam back in, the loud slap of skin on skin almost drowning out Dejun’s pretty pleas.

“Let’s see how your audience is enjoying this, shall we?”

Xuxi’s face appears back in the frame again, hips still lazily driving into Dejun’s ass, but slowly and more gently now as he focuses on the comments instead, large eyes hazy and clearly trying to focus on the small font. Guanheng groans as the cocky smirk reappears on his face, but this time it grows into a full-on smile. God, this man was _sick_ in the head.

Guanheng loved it.

“Ah… fuck him harder?” Xuxi chuckles, a deep, beautiful sound. “Using me to fulfil all of your own dirty desires huh,” Xuxi thrusts in hard as he completes the sentence, “Horny bastards.”

“Oh, _oops!_ ” Xuxi’s eyes widen this time as he picks up on more comments, feigned _innocence_. “They want to see your face, Dejun,” Xuxi slowly adjusts their bodies and the camera such that Dejun’s face now fills the entire frame. “Sorry! I forgot for a moment that you guys paid to see my pretty boy here,” fingers laced into soft pink curls, Xuxi roughly pushes Dejun’s completely fucked-out face to the camera.

This is the first time the audience has a clear view of Dejun’s face in all of its glory since Xuxi’s unprecedented entrance – and this is what pushes Guanheng over the edge, embarrassingly prematurely, come spilling all over his own fingers, he can almost hear the “ _how pathetic_ ” in Xuxi’s raspy voice. But the image on screen really does justify – Dejun’s once styled, dry pink curls are now just an absolute mess, clumped with sweat and falling across his eyes. His dark brows are furrowed so prettily with pleasure, long lashes wet with tears, with more glistening drops forming and threatening to fall from the corners of his tightly shut eyes. A deep cherry red flush paints across Dejun’s pretty cheekbones, pink lips parted around wet whimpers and incoherent sounds, a sinful trail of drool making its way down his chin and throat, dangly lollipop earrings swinging around uselessly each time Xuxi thrusts forward. This is also a first for the currently worked up audience, viewer count currently at a record-high reaching just over a hundred – Dejun’s streams usually only focused on the image of various objects fucking into his hole, never actually on his pretty face all while it happened.

“Baby,” Xuxi growls, fingers tightening around pink strands. “Eyes open and on the camera. Don’t forget, they paid to see this.”

Dejun quickly opens his eyes at the command, just like an adorable, meek puppy – and god, Dejun truly is _sin personified_ – his pupils are blown out, eyes glassy and gaze extremely unfocused but he still obeys and does a really good job of trying to keep his eyes on the camera for his audience, _for Guanheng_ , as Xuxi continues to fuck into his small, trembling body. Guanheng can feel his cock start to harden again.

This is _sick_.

“So close, Dejun,” Xuxi rasps and Guanheng watches as he loosens his grip on Dejun’s hair to play with the boy’s pretty cock instead, his touch eliciting pitched gasps from Dejun’s parted mouth, glassy eyes rolling back with pleasure. Guanheng groans and wraps fingers around his own cock once again, slow lazy strokes.

“ _Come for me_ ,” Xuxi growls, and Dejun cries out weakly as his cock spills come all over Xuxi’s hands and the sheets. Xuxi follows soon after with a deep groan, Dejun’s sweet ass milks his cock thoroughly.

Is… that it? Is the stream finally going to commence? Guanheng flushes with shame, semi-hard cock in hand as his heart sinks with slight disappointment.

It sure isn’t, to his delight.

There’s a shuffling noise coupled with loud breathing sounds as Xuxi shifts the laptop once again to focus on the view of his cock – still buried deep into Dejun.

Is this– no, it cannot be, is it really? Is Xuxi really going to –

Xuxi groans as his cock slowly slips out of Dejun’s hole and, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ this image – Dejun’s pink hole, fucked out and gaping softly, thick white cream slowly making its way down his crack and his soft thighs and onto those dainty little thigh highs – Guanheng’s fingers pump quicker as he cries out and releases shamefully for the second time tonight.

“Keep it in, slut.” Xuxi growls, and through the jarring ringing sounds in his ear from the second orgasm Guanheng hears a pained whimper, through hazy eyes he sees the soft weak flutter of Dejun’s rim – uselessly trying but failing to keep Xuxi’s come in. The unending, steady stream of white continues to make its way down Dejun’s trembling thighs.

“ _You’re mine_ , Dejun” is the last thing the audience hears, and the last shot before the stream ends is an absolutely filthy wrap-up of Xuxi’s fingers slowly collecting the spilled come and pushing back into Dejun’s abused hole, plugging the boy up perfectly.

Guanheng exhales.

That was one _hell_ of a ride.

He makes a mental note to transfer a generous donation to Dejun’s account later.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am rn, im sorry for the filth. please leave comments/ kudos i really appreciated the support on the first work i posted a few days ago!
> 
> you can also find me on twitter and cc @smoldejuns, feel free to talk to me about fics and dejun i really need more wayv and kuanggong friends ;;


End file.
